


Cave In

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Dwalin is caught in a cave in with Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt: Fili has always had this unfotunate gift of being in a cave when there´s an earthquake/it falls apart and getting trapped inside. When he was a wee dwarf around the age of 5-7, he got trapped during a mining accident with one of the other dwarves. He was mildly hurt (some scrapes, bruises, maybe a broken arm?) but more than anything, he was just scared which is when the older dwarf does his best to reassure him.
> 
> Years later during the Smaug quest, history repeats and Fili gets trapped in a cave-in getting more gravely hurt with the same dwarf who again does his best to make Fili as comfotable as possible/tends to his injuries while the others dig them out. How bad the injuries are is up to you though preferably no death.
> 
> Who the other dwarf is is also open as I ain´t too fussy, however Thorin would be great and I have a really soft spot for Dwalin as it would be fun to watch the hardass cuddle a child not his own.

Today was an awesome day in young Fili’s life, he was finally was going to get to tour the mines, and finally see one of the fabled great trades of his people. Things he needed to know and see as his Uncle’s heir. His Uncle was supposed to take him on the tour, but something came up of importance, so Mr Dwalin was going to do it. Which was fine by Fili cause, yeah his Uncle was great an all, but he was gonna get to spend time with Mr Dwalin! And Mr Dwalin was the coolest as far as he was concerned.

 The tour of the mines started out alright, it was really boring, just a lot of pointing out different sorts of rocks, and a man Mr Dwalin introduced as Gloin told him about the different tools they used.  Mr Gloin was alright; he smiled a lot, and let Fili touch all the tools even helped him swing the mattock. Next they went to part of the dig site that was already cleared out, Mr Dwalin even picked him up so that he could feel and touch a bit of rock over head where you could still see some sort of crystal sticking out. After that they entered the area of the mine that was being actively dug out, which was really cool. Though all the dust in the air tickled him on the inside and made him cough, and got all over him, Mama was gonna make him take a bath for sure after this.

They made it all the way to the end of the mine, intending to just take a quick look in since the crew had yet been able to stabilize the arch way into it. Though as they stepped through the arch a grumble of rock happened, and soon it was coming down over their heads. And before Fili even could think to scream in fright, Dwalin had grabbed him and was holding him close as he hunched over using his body to protect the small young dwarf from the cascade of rock. When it was over Dwalin gently set Fili down, "You okay lad?” He asked giving Fili a quick look over to see if anything was wrong with him. Everything looked alright, Fili just looked scared witless, and a bit in shock. With that satisfied he began to try and work away for them to get out. 

Fili continued to stand there pale as a snow; he really truly wanted to cry. His head hurt a bit from where a rock hit it, his back hurt to from where Mr Dwalin held him, and he was really scared. Really, really scared, like even more scared then the time when he was three and got separated from Mama at that human market and was sure he’d never see her again. Cause what if they couldn’t get them out? What if they were stuck in here to die? He’d never get to see Mama again, never get to see Uncle Thorin, and worst yet he’d never get to show baby Kili all the cool stuff he knew! It all very quickly became too much for young Fili to handle, and despite him trying not to cry in front of Mr Dwalin, soon the tears began to fall. Softly at first causing shiny tear trails down his cheeks, but soon that wasn’t enough and soft sniffling noises and sobs came out, drawing the attention of Mr Dwalin. 

Hearing Fili, Dwalin’s frown grew as he turned in concern toward Fili. "Lad, whats wrong?” He asked fearing that the young dwarf was in fact injured. Moving back towards the young dwarf he kneeled in front of him, "Fili, lad, are you hurt? Whats wrong?” He asked again, but instead of an answer he got an arm full of small, shaking, crying child. Kneeling there uncomfortably, Dwalin patted Fili lightly and awkwardly on the back. Wrapping an arm lightly around Fili, he moved them till they were sitting on the ground. Well he was, Fili was still sobbing into the fabric around his neck, clutching at him like there was no tomorrow. 

For a few moments Dwalin sat there awkwardly holding Fili to him with only the sound of sobbing and the frantic noise of a crew trying to clean away the rock and free them. Though soon it was just the crew, and he felt a small weight settle on his thigh. Peaking down at his lap he saw that Fili seemingly was done crying, and was whipping at his nose with his sleeve. "Better lad?” He asked getting a small nod in return. Sighing Dwalin wrapped an arm around the boy and held him against him, Fili gave into it and laid his head against the other. When the rescue party did find them they were in the same position but Fili was asleep cuddled up close to Dwalin. 

The second time Fili got trapped was the night before the Battle of the Five Armies, Smaug was dead, and Erebor was under dwarf control once more. They had split into teams to look over what time and a dragon had done to the mighty mountain’s halls. Fili’s group consisted of himself, Dwalin, Bofur, and Gloin they were headed to see if the mines still stood, or if they had collapsed. Dwalin was there as muscle, Gloin & Bofur were there due to the fact they were in fact miners and could best judge the state of the mines, and Fili, well Fili was small, and a fast runner. 

Most of the mines they found to be in fairly great condition, maybe needed new support structures, but nothing too bad. Few were caved in, but they were the ones located almost directly below where the Smaug kept and slept on his gold so it made sense Bofur wagered that after all those years of a dragon stompin’ about they’d cave it. The next cave they visited was a bit on mangy side, it was a cave that had stopped being used even before Smaug came. But none of them knew that, so they checked it out like they did the others. They kept traveling deeper into the mineshaft, Bofur closely notating that within the walls still very viable, and easily accessible material was available. What wasn’t easily read from the walls was how for some reason this particular shaft was very prone to collapsing. That a great many dwarf lost their lives to its collapsing walls. This lesson had to be learned the hard way.

Bofur was about to say something more but Gloin silenced him with finger and look. "Quiet, do you hear that?” Gloin asked aloud placing his ear to the cave wall hearing a particular groan from within the rock itself. Placing his own ear to the wall Bofur frowned hearing the groan as well, soon though the groan grew. "I think it be best if we left this place." Gloin said looking around concerned before heading back towards the tunnel’s entrance. Though before they could make it, the groaning grew louder, and the tunnel began to shake slightly. "Er…lads…Run.” Bofur said pausing for a moment looking wide eyed around the tunnel before taking off at a run. Though before they could make it out the tunnel it began to shake even more violently, the ceiling rock beginning to rain down on them and before any of them could think to run away the ceiling was coming down on top of them. Bofur and Gloin jumped forward, while Dwalin & Fili backward, a wall of rubble separating them. 

Though in his jump backward Fili’s foot caught on a rock and caused him to tumble over, the edge of a jagged rock catching at chest level as he fell to the ground below. There was no mistaking the sickening cracking noise as ribs broke. Fili let out a small cry of pain as he rolled off the rock to the ground below. Dwalin couldn’t help but wince at the noise, the noise one he knew himself. Noticing Fili trying to roll over, he quickly kneeled next to the other. "Lad, let me help.” He said, carefully helping the younger dwarf roll over onto his back. He could hear the others calling through the wall for them to see if they were alright. "Stay there lad, and don’t move.” Dwalin instructed before standing and heading over to the wall of rock, ”Gloin? Bofur?” He asked pulling at a small rock opening a small hole. 

"Oh Mahal…” Gloin said at the sound of his cousin’s voice. ”You too okay?” Bofur asked looking through the hole at them. "The lad’s ribs are cracked.” Dwalin answered back. He could practically hear Bofur wince at the news. "Well you two sit tight for now, we’ll work on getting ya out.” Gloin said before turning to Bofur to discuss the best way to free the other two. Sighing Dwalin returned to Fili’s side, and sat down on a rock next to him. 

Fili couldn’t help but laugh though he quickly regretted that if the groan of pain was anything to go off of. Looking at Fili as if he lost his mind Dwalin thought maybe he also smacked his head against the rock as well. "I need to stop going into mines with you.” Fili accused from his spot on the floor, glaring as best as he could from there up at Dwalin, though it was ruined by the fact that the corners of his mouth where curling up in a smirk. Dwalin couldn’t help but snort and roll his eyes at Fili, "Aye,”He said looking down at Fili with a pointed look "At least this time my clothes will stay dry.” Fili couldn’t help but blush slightly remember the first time, and how scared he was. Rather silly in retrospect, but the incident did install a new sense of awe for Dwalin in him (and Kili later on when he told him how Mr Dwalin saved him from the cave). 

Dwalin could hear the other two trying to create a void in the rocks for them to escape through, light slowly began to pour through the opening cracks and holes. Fili’s chest would need to be stabilized as best as possible so that he wouldn’t be injured further. What he needed were tight bandages, but since he didn’t have those, he would need to improvise. His or Fili’s belt would do for now, but first he needed to get Fili sitting up. Kneeling to the side to Fili he said "We need to get you ready to move so when those free get a hole big enough we can escape.” Fili nodded moving to sit up, gritting his teeth in pain, Dwalin wished to help, but if he did he took a chance of hurting the lad more. Fili at least knew how to move himself to cause the least pain. Once Fili was sitting Dwalin removed his belt, "What ribs are broken?” He asked looking at Fili. 

"Top ones, can’t tell which, but they hurt the most.” Fili responded through gritted teeth, this ribs not liking having moved much at all. Nodding Dwalin began wrapping his belt around the wounded area, "This is gonna hurt lad.” He warned before tightening and closing the belt around his ribs to hold them steady. Fili lurched slightly at the action as he called out in pain. Dwalin was about to say something, but Gloin was calling through a hole at them. "Be ready you two, were about to move two rocks that will allow yas to get through, but we don’t know how long it’ll last, so get ready.” Gloin said peaking through a break in the rock at them. Sighing Dwalin nodded, would need to get the boy standing then. Standing up he offered both his hands to Fili, who took them and ever so gently stood up. By this point Fili had tears in his eyes from the pain, taking a moment to let the pain lessen, he then nodded his head signally that it was alright to let go of him now. Moving closer to the rock wall Dwalin kept an eye on Fili as he told the other two that they were ready. Soon enough the two of them were on the other side of the wall with the other two, and they all headed back to where the others were, Fili walking between Bofur and Dwalin both at the ready to help out the blond dwarf if need be. 


End file.
